


Morning Fluff

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account), orphan_account



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-07 03:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18612106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: That morning she lets her boys sleep longer.





	Morning Fluff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy :)

When Peggy gets up in the morning, stretching her muscles carefully, her boys are still sleeping laid out all over the place on their shared bed. Jack is cuddled up with a pillow next to Daniel, who's sleeping on his stomach wearing nothing but his underpants. Both of them have hands are reaching into her space where she would typically be sleeping beside them during the night.

Sleep for even them is hard to come by after a couple of days of multiple primary missions one after the other that involve saving the world again and again. So Peggy lets her boys sleep hard after having various tasks.

She goes into the kitchen and starts preparing the room for making sure that her boy's favorite breakfast foods are ready and waiting for them when they get up.

Their breakfast is nearly made, and she already knows that her boys are up before they even come into the kitchen thanks to the sound of dragging feet in the hallway. But she still pretends to be surprised that they are awake when Jack hugs her from behind.

He helps her set the table, and they begin the morning with a quiet breakfast.


End file.
